


Den of Pillows

by Coalmine301



Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And not Spoil the Whole Fic, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: As awkward and horrible as pregnancy was, at least Padme wasn’t alone.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, background Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Den of Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comfortember prompt "Blanket Fort"

If there was one aspect of pregnancy that the mothering guides tended to overlook, it was the sheer discomfort of the whole mess. Well, ok, maybe not “overlook” but they certainly downplayed it. 

Not only did her belly feel disturbingly swollen, but her ankles ached more and more as she got wider and wider. Even in her wolf form she felt uncomfortably large and awkward. 

That wasn’t even mentioning the accursed morning sickness that -despite the name- lasted all day. Nor the odd cravings that would strike without warning and earn her some odd looks as she indulged. 

If there was something she was moderately grateful for it was her leave off work. She wasn’t quite ready to head back to Naboo yet, something her mother obviously wasn’t all that thrilled about, and so was able to take much of her leave on Coruscant.

Of course that didn’t mean her home was empty. Especially not her pack (by choice rather than blood) lived right next door. Often the rooms rung out with the playful clicks of nails on tile or the murmurs of friendly voices and laughter.

So, as awkward and horrible as pregnancy was, at least she wasn’t alone.

* * *

As Padme slowly came to she realized she could hear hushed voices. For a moment she panicked before familiar scents hit her nose and she let herself relax again.

“Ay, don’t drop it!”

“It’s heavier than it looks,” Another voice protested, this one younger and female.

“It’s a couch cushion,” the first voice countered. “How heavy could it possibly be?”

“It’s a senatorial couch cushion,” the second voice replied. “You know how unnecessarily fancy and extravagant these things are. This one’s so filled with feathers you could bludgeon someone with it.”

Despite herself Padme gave a snort of amusement. The others must not have known she was awake for they both paused. The stillness was almost audible. 

After a brief pause Ahsoka darted over to her side with a cheerful cry. “Padme, you’re awake!” Of course that expression was followed by a heavy thunk (and an “ow, not on my foot!”) but that was ignored in favor of the greeting. 

“That I am,” the senator replied with a small chuckle. 

She made a move to sit up, only to find that embarrassingly enough she couldn’t quite make it. Luckily her friends were quick to assist, bracing her up by sitting on either side.

“I think I’m getting out of shape,” Padme huffed.

“Round is a shape,” Ahsoka teased, earning a half-hearted elbow to the ribs.

“You’ve been hanging out with Obi-wan too much,” Padme replied.

“Hey!” The redhead exclaimed in mock-offense.

As she chuckled Padme took a moment to glance over both of her pack-siblings. Both of their faces were somewhat bruised with bandages peeking out from under their robes. Apparently another injury-leave, then.

Despite that the duo seemed perfectly happy and content. Good. Padme knew the stress the war had been putting on all the Jedi so it was nice seeing these two relaxed and cheerful as they were now.

“Where’s Anakin?” The senator wondered aloud.

“He just went off on another mission,” Ahsoka replied. “He’ll probably try to call you three times in a row.”

“Just three times?” Obi-wan echoed. “That’s an awfully small estimate, Padawan.”

Ahsoka shrugged. “You’re right. It’s probably more like eighth a day.”

“I was thinking more like twelve.”

Padme rolled her eyes. “You’re both evil,” she huffed but found herself smiling. “What were you doing earlier anyway?”

“Oh, we made you a pillow den!” Ahsoka exclaimed almost eagerly. 

It was then Padme glanced over and first laid eyes on the awkward stack built up in the corner. It looked like Obi-wan and Ahsoka had grabbed whatever pillow or cushion they could find and just threw it together into a vague fort-shape, blankets dangling haphazardly off its main frame. 

“It’s not finished, of course, and it’s kinda ugly but-”

Before the teen had even finished talking Padme was standing up, pushing off Obi-wan’s shoulder. She could see the duo had somehow placed a mattress inside, along with several more fluffy blankets and pillows. 

Padme found herself crawling inside, enjoying the softness of the mattress. 

“Do you like it?” Ahsoka asked hesitantly.

The senator gave a warm smile in response. “It’s perfect.”

* * *

Obi-wan wasn’t entirely sure what woke him, but he found himself staring blankly up at the ceiling overhead. The Force almost seemed to be tugging on him, drawing him to go somewhere. 

When it didn’t seem keen on letting up he begrudgingly rolled out of bed. As Obi-wan padded down the hallway he noticed Ahsoka coming from the other guest room, fur ruffled from sleep. Apparently she’d been woken by the Force’s tugging as well.

With a brief sniff in greeting, the ginger-furred wolves padded towards the living room where the tugging seemed to be coming from. 

At first glance nothing seemed to be out of place. The furniture remained where it had been earlier. The pillow den even remained where it had been constructed. Padme’s scent still came from the structure, indicating she hadn’t left.

The duo paused to exchange a glance before Ahsoka gave him a pointed nod at the den. Silently, Obi-wan shifted back into human form. With a steady hand he reached out and gently pulled the blanket aside.

Padme lay curled up on the mattress in wolf form, face slack with sleep. Two sandy bundles of fur snuggled into her side, burrowing into her brown and white belly fur. 

“Aw, puppies,” Obi-wan murmured before casually turning away. Suddenly it hit him and the redhead did a violent double-take, eyes wide. Holy Force, puppies!

Surely he had imagined that. Surely that couldn’t be… but those two lumps of sandy fur didn’t disappear. They were a bit smaller than expected due to being a month early but still tangible and solid. The pups were undeniably real.

He exchanged a glance with Ahsoka. The same shock and stunned realization he felt shone in her blue eyes. 

Just what were they supposed to do now?


End file.
